Pardners
by Heart Of The Wizard
Summary: Drake watches an old Martin & Lewis film and Josh is clueless. One-shot. Brotherly love, no slash.


**A/N: **Wow, it's been awhile since I've written in this fandom! Well, this story is based off a true one. Yes, I did encounter someone who didn't have any idea who "Martin & Lewis" were. I chose the movie Pardners, not only because it's my favorite, but because it resonates with the relationship of Drake and Josh, especially towards the end. It's on youtube, so if you haven't seen it check it out!

* * *

** PARDNERS**

Josh could hear Drake's laughter from the kitchen, and found himself smiling in response as he washed the dishes from dinner. Audrey and Walter had taken Megan out to the movies, leaving the brothers home alone and Josh couldn't remember the last time Drake had been home in front of the television instead of out on a date on a Friday night, something really special must be on.

Curiosity piqued, Josh wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"_Oh, I won't forget it."_

"_Forget it."_

"_I won't forget it."_

"_Forget it!"_

"_I won't forget it!"_

"_Forget _IT_!"_

"_I _won't-_ goodbye!"_

"_You leavin'?"_

"_You're leaving!"_

He watched as Drake's eyes lit up with amusement and plopped down beside the other boy on the couch.

"What're you watchin', Drake?"

"Martin and Lewis," he responded, eyes still fixed on the television.

Josh frowned, slightly recognizing the actors on the screen, "Who?"

Grumbling, Drake finally turned to Josh, "Martin_ and_ Lewis." At the blank stare, Drake tried again. "Dean Martin, of the Rat Pack and Jerry Lewis-"

"The comedian. Yeah, I know who they are, I wasn't born yesterday!" He emphasized by poking Drake in the chest with his finger. "But since when did they act _together_?"

Drake rolled his eyes, exasperated. "You've got to be kidding me. Ever heard of Laurel and Hardy?"

"Yeah."

"Abbott and Costello?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well, that's how Martin and Lewis became Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis. They were a comedy duo in the forties and fifties. Now, you're making me miss the movie. Shush."

"Don't shush me!" Drake glared and he relented. "I'm shushing."

When Dean and Jerry's characters began singing together, Josh asked, "So when did they stop being 'a duo?'"

"The day this film came out. Ten years to the day of their very first appearance together. They were the biggest comedy duo this country had ever seen," Drake's face fell, and Josh knew exactly what the other was thinking, because he was thinking about the same thing. Their argument two months ago that nearly broke _them_ apart for good.

"But it wasn't permanent," Drake jumped in, "Dean appeared on Jerry's telethon in the seventies, and they were good friends again after that."

"Oh."

Mood officially ruined.

Both brothers sat tensely on the couch, neither taking their gaze off the screen, but no longer holding any interest in it as their thoughts lingered elsewhere. Back to those days filled with silence and pain. Sure they had gotten past it all, forgiven each other readily, flew eagerly back into being "Drake & Josh"- brothers again, but every so often they would be reminded of what they had almost lost and suddenly those few dark days jumped to the forefront of their minds in a flash.

"_Oh, you don't want to be sheriff!"_

"_Oh, yes I do."_

"_No you don't."_

"_I do!"_

"_No, you don't!"_

"_I dooo!" _Drake chuckled, and the tension that had flooded the room some time ago abated somewhat.

"You kinda remind me of Jerry. All spastic and awkward," Drake said suddenly, captivated by the character Wade dancing around the room in mock intimidation, failing at avoiding the upcoming fight.

Josh similarly watched as Dean's character Slim was tossed out of the bar after trying to help Wade. "You know what? You kinda remind me of Dean."

The brother's shared a smile and turned their attention back to the movie.

They held their breath as the town bank was held up by the 'Masked Riders,' and grinned when Wade accidently became one, then breathed a sigh of relief as Slim came to the rescue after Wade's cover was blown.

Josh noticed Drake's head bobbing out of the corner of his eye while Slim and Wade were rounding up the captured Mask Riders. Looking over at his brother, he saw the smaller boy's eyes shut, and stay shut. Laughing to himself, Josh wasn't surprised when Drake's body slid to the side and his head hit Josh's shoulder. He simply made himself comfortable in the corner of the couch, and lifted his arm to wrap it around Drake's shoulder.

Drake's soft snores met his ears.

Too soon the ending captions appeared on the screen, but were quickly halted by the main characters.

"_We're not ready for the end yet! We have something to say to you, right, Dean?"_

"_We sure do, Jer'. We want you folks to know we sure enjoyed working for you and we hope you enjoyed the picture!"_

"_Yeah, and we hope you'll keep coming to see us, because we like seeing you!"_

With the knowledge of the bittersweet ending of the film and the duo Martin & Lewis that Drake had filled him in on earlier, Josh whispered to his sleeping brother, "There won't be a bittersweet ending for us, brother."

"_So long!"_

"_Goodbye! _Now_ the end."_

And the movie ended with the duo finishing the main song about being the greatest partners, buddies, and pals.

"Yeah, _pardners_," Josh remarked fondly, patting Drake's arm.


End file.
